Rivet City Bow
|type=building |image= .jpg |desc= |loc= loc.jpg |marker=none (between Rivet City and Jefferson Memorial) |quests=Wasteland Survival Guide The Replicated Man |refid=00067488 |cell=RCLowerDeckFore }} Although technically a part of Rivet City, the Rivet City bow consists of the broken-off front third of the aircraft carrier. Pinkerton has set up his lab within the bow part of the carrier after being 'removed' from the Rivet City council in a coup. Access to the bow is gained via an underwater door (yellow X on the image to the right). You will have to swim for quite a bit, and there is a hollow section half way along in which you can pause and take a breather. The entrance is guarded by Mirelurks, the exact amount/type depending on your level. Another entry is south west of Rivet City across a bridge. The door is locked "Very Hard" (requiring a Lockpick skill 100) on both sides. Alternatively there is a power switch to the right of the door, when used this unlocks the door as well, but this can only be accessed from the inside of the bow. If you enter this way, watch out for the Frag Mine that is placed on top of an empty Ammo Crate. If re-locked via the trigger, the door will drop to "Easy" for unknown reasons. Keep an eye out for further traps in the gas-filled hallway as you make your way towards Pinkerton's lab. A room containing two rigged shotguns, purified water, and frag mines is off to the right of the gas-filled hallway, and a tripwire activating a grenade bouquet is immediately after the door. Eventually you will reach a door that can only be opened remotely, via an activation switch. The switch can be found on the wall directly opposite the door. Beware of the rigged computer next to the door. Notable loot *Big Book of Science on a table in Pinkerton's lab. *Dean's Electronics on the conjoined shelf. *3 Stealth Boys *#Located on the table mixed in with all the crafting items. *#Located on the conjoined shelf. *#Located inside the wooden box below the shelf. *a Scoped .44 Magnum (careful there's a frag mine). *Near the operating table is a D.C. Journal of Internal Medicine. *Great place for crafting. Rarer ingredients for Shishkebab, Bottlecap Mine, and Railway Rifle can be found here along with a Workbench (with free to loot Bottlecap Mine) *Multiple Blood Packs, Stimpacks, and Mentats are present too Note: All of these have to be stolen (except for the Scoped .44 Magnum), which leads to Karma loss and might upset Pinkerton. Bugs * Game may freeze if you try to fast travel after exiting of locked door (reloading save will not fix this problem.) (done on level 30, all DLC, Xbox 360) * Game may freeze upon entry * While jumping on the desk with the rigged terminal, it is possible to become stuck, forcing a reload. * The area near the first set of stairs, coming from the locked entrance, may turn into water. You can swim where there normally should be air, even on the upper level. The bottom level, instead, has a pocket of air where you can walk. Followers will be glitchy and may swim below the floor. May be accompanied by minor graphical glitches. * Not exactly a bug, but most followers, notably Charon and Fawkes, have trouble in the broken bow. Fawkes is too big to fit through the narrow doorways and tight staircases, and Charon's tendency to aim for the Torso puts him at risk of Mirelurk attacks. He got stuck underwater, and even in T51b the Mirelurks made short work of him. Other followers may use attacks which don't generally target regions of the body, such as Dogmeat's melee attack, placing them at an increased risk. Followers don't take radiation damage from the water. en:Rivet City bow es:Arco roto de Rivet City it:Prua Spezzata ru:Отломанный нос uk:Відламаний ніс Category:Fallout 3 places Category:Rivet City